His Eyes Saw Love
by Nomzyy
Summary: "I don't have time for crushes." He said when she confessed her love to him back in elementary. After moving to San Jose, they both meet again at college in LA. How will he react to the newfound love? SasuSaku & NaruHina are the main pairings. Rated T (has some swear words).
1. Chapter 1: Crappy Airplane Flights

Just a note to all of you who have read my stories…omg...thank you. 185 views for both of my stories (mostly Sleeping Cherry). It means so much even if it's not that much. I seriously…I mean that. :'D And plus all those views in one night. Like, omg, freaking out. To all of you there who followed, viewed, and favorite my stories, I thank you. You all give me inspiration.

_Summary: "I don't have time for crushes." He said when she confessed her love to him back in elementary. After moving to San Jose, they both meet again at college in LA. How will he react to the newfound love?_

**His Eyes Saw Love**

One shot…or two shot? Idk, after this story I might make a note at the end…

- - - • - - -

Sasuke slumped in his first class seat. There was really no difference from the economy seats or the first class seats. Well, that really mattered. The only thing that was better in first class was the bigger space for legroom, which was useful in some ways, but for this flight he didn't really find any purpose for them.

"We will be landing in 20 minutes." The flight attendant announced. But Sasuke wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was thinking about the past years of his life, mostly school years. He was 18 now, and he was moving to LA for college.

He never really liked high school. Or school in general. But he still tried to get the best grades in the class. He wouldn't like to disgrace the Uchiha name. Plus, he liked being superior.

Sasuke Uchiha, number one in every class.

He had many rivals, but none that were better than him (plus many fan girls that really liked to get on his nerves).

He graduated high school with flying colors and got into USC with a scholarship.

Other than being good in school, he did have a somewhat regular sized amount of friends. Naruto was considered his _closest _friend, and then there was Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba.

His parents had moved to LA after he had finished elementary. He didn't really know anyone there, or well; get to know anyone there. And even if he did, he probably already forgot because maybe he thought it wasn't important.

To be honest, girls have been fan girling over him ever since he could remember.

In elementary school every girl there would blush if he walked by, looked at them, said their name, or even offended them. _Girls are stupid. _He thought. Though, only 1 out of the trillion girls that had _ever _liked him asked him out.

_Sakura Haruno. _She had short pink hair at the time, and she had tied a handkerchief in her hair to make a large bow that would be on the top of her head. He remembered the big emerald green eyes, always looking at him. She was pretty shy, and didn't really talk as much as many of the other girls in the class. In fact, she kinda acts like Hinata.

Hinata was one of the many people he had found interesting. Her eyes were white, not really white, but a very faint purple. Very, very faint purple eyes. She had black hair that in the light was a dark purple. Sasuke always wondered if her hair was naturally like that, or if she dyed her hair like that. Surprisingly, Hinata didn't like Sasuke. Instead, she found his friend Naruto cute.

Sasuke had been snapped out of his trance by a flight attendant asking him to put on his seat belt because they were 10 minutes till landing.

He grabbed his seat belt and connected them together, hearing the sharp 'click' of it. He turned to his right and looked out his window: it was dark—somewhere close to midnight, there were loads of lights and he could see the tiny cars driving by on slim roads.

He sighed, looking away from his airplane window. He felt the plane slowly working it's way down to the runway, after a few minutes of bobbing up and down slightly, the plane finally hit the runway, causing the whole aircraft jump slightly.

He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket, holding the metallic object he went to settings and turned off airplane mode, which he had turned on as he was boarding the plane. Sasuke then unbuckled his seat belt and stood up, crouching slightly as he moved his way to the center isle.

He didn't bring anything with him on board the aircraft because he thought that it would be completely useless. He knew it would only be a 52-minute flight and bringing things on board would be unnecessary, plus it was extra weight he didn't need.

He glanced behind him to find many people pulling their bags or their children's tiny suitcases out. He never really had one of those times as a kid where his family would go on plane trips, or on family vacations.

Well, maybe a few times in his childhood the Uchiha family, which consisted of him, his brother Itachi, his mother and his father would go on family trips. This happened rarely, and when they did go on trips it was different then just being tiny Dora suitcases or Diego ones. Plus, his father thought it was silly to have a childish suitcase and didn't really give him one.

His family was always known wherever they went. There was never a time when his family went on an outing or a vacation without someone pointing out that they were in fact the Uchiha's. His family were—ARE billionaires. Anything Sasuke ever wanted, it was given to him. He never complained about anything he didn't like because he never _got _anything he didn't like. If anything, in some words, you could say he was a spoiled brat.

But after all the years of being recognized as an "Uchiha" he didn't even care.

He stepped forward, walking to exit the plane. He was wearing tan khaki shorts and a somewhat tight shirt. As he was walking off the plane he could see the flight attendant, who looked as if in her mid-20s, looking at him.

"I hope you enjoyed your flight, sir." She said politely and smiled sweetly. Her too bright of a red lipstick was a little hideous in his opinion of course.

"Hn." He responded as he stepped off the plane and onto the tunnel-like cave that led into the airport.

As he entered the actual airport, he headed off to the baggage claim where he would pick up his suitcase.

After turning and looking at unfamiliar signs around the airport, he had finally made it to the baggage claim. Waiting for a minute the carousel started to spin and the luggage's started sliding onto the never-ending spinning circle of metal.

Watching as many colorful bags had slid down onto the carousel, he found his ordinary black luggage and picked it up with ease off the carousel and put into onto it's wheels and started to drag it with him outside to call a taxi.

As he was walking to the exit, on the corner of his eye he saw a slender female walking to the right away from him. Her hair was bubblegum pink and had reached all the way down her back. Behind her, she was also dragging a suitcase that was also bright pink (and not to mention also noticeable). _Sakura…? _

Shifting his eyes back in front of him, he walked outside of the automatic sliding doors; he followed the signs to the taxi stop wondering if the girl he had seen was really his elementary pier.

**Note: **Surprisingly I thought that this story would only be a one shot…but I just kept writing. And to be honest this was just an idea I had just come up with. But I'm guessing it will be more than just a one shot. I also thought this would make a REALLY good two shot…but as you can see, it's probably going to be another one of my stories. Please review to tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Anything I should change/advice for future chapters? And also: Thank you for reading…for everyone who puts up with my stories.


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee Shop Drama

**His Eyes Saw Love**

_Note: I want to give credit to Christybug97 (kill me if I spell it wrong) for giving me this awesome idea. I thank chu. * - * and Sasuke might be a tiny bit OOC._

- - - • - - -

_This. Is. So. Stupid. _She thought as she ran her manicured hand through her little-past-her-shoulder-more like bubble gum pink hair that was halfway down her back.

Once again, Sakura Haruno had lost her way trying to see where everything was.

She hit her steering wheel lightly and found a Starbucks nearby. She turned into the parking spot infront of the shop. She stopped the car and took the keys out.

She opened her door and took one step outside, and soon she was outside her Chevrolet Camaro 2014 model car and slamming her shiny black door shut.

Her parents had owned and pretty big company, but not as big as many others. Like the Uchiha company.

She absolutely hated the Uchiha family.

It was more like Sasuke Uchiha. She really liked his mom. Sasuke's mom always used to love her, like when she came over to his house to work on a project, his mom used to do everything to make her comfortable.

Her combat boots made sot tapping noises as she entered Starbucks.

She walked up to the cashier ordered a small Caffé Mocha with whipped cream on the top and drizzled with chocolate on top, gave her name for the order and walked over to the waiting line.

Coffee wasn't really her thing. It was mostly tea or hot cocoa. But she wanted to try out something new.

"Are you Sakura?" the guy on the other end of the table asked. She looked over at him with a sweet, innocent smile.

"Yes." she said and quickly took her Caffé Mocha and fell down onto one of the booths that was over looking the view from outside. She licked some of the whipped cream off the top of the coffee and blew it lightly, making sure not to splash anything on the table she was sitting at. She took a small sip of her coffe and instantly hated it.

Why the hell did she order coffee?

She hated coffee.

She set her coffee cup aside and looked out the window. She watched with with open eyes when a Porsche sports car parked swiftly behind her.

_Talk about rich. _She thought and grabbed her coffee mug, licking the whipped cream off the top and holding it to her lips.

She kept watching outside as the Porsche stopped and the driver sided door whipped open.

_...no... _she thought, her mouth agape.

Out came a tall, about 6 foot guy with fair colored skin and chicken assed hair.

_**Don't forget the sexy onyx eyes. **_Sakura's inner chimed.

_Shut up. _

He walked into the coffee shop where she was in and order and drink and walked over to the other side where the orders would be given out.

Sakura, with her mouth still open, turned away from him, blushing.

Her hair would obviously be noticeable.

"Fuck it." she stated under her breath, watching him grab his coffee and sitting down on one of the bar stools that was facing the window.

After a few minutes of stalking Sasuke, Sakura had thought that she had enough. She shimmied to the end of the booth and stood up, dusting away little specs of dust that didn't exist on her black skinny jeans. She fixed her tight elbow length plaid button down shirt, trying to pull it down to cover up her skinny jean button.

As she walked over to the exit of Starbucks, she bumped into someone. Whipping her head to look at the person, "Sorry." she mumbled looking up at shocked onyx orbs.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned, holding the door for her.

_Wow, what a fucking gentleman. I didn't know he had it in him. _She thought.

"Are you guys gonna move?" I frustrated customer grumbled behind the couple of young adults.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled pulling Sakura by the forearm and letting the man walk out of the coffee shop.

Sasuke pulled her softly over a smaller booth than what she was sitting in.

"Sit." he commanded. Sakura stood standing up. She was at least a foot smaller than him, he _towered _her. Sakura crossed her arms, pouting up at at him.

"What makes you think I'm going to sit down with _you_?" she asked crossing her arms around her _big _chest. Sakura saw Sasuke's eyes linger down for a quick second then blushed as he snapped them back up to her face.

Sasuke smirked and sat down in the booth and smirked at her. She scowled and slowly took a seat in the small two person booth.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"_What?_" she repeated. He could tell that by her voice, she was obviously annoyed. She scowled softly and put her hands on top of the table. After a few moments of silence, she raised her hand up to her mouth and started to nibble on her nail.

"You still do that?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"Do what?" Sakura asked. She removed her hand from her mouth and set it softly back onto the table.

"Bite your nail." Sasuke said and frowned, tilting his head.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled trying not to giggle at his comment, "It's not biting my nails, _Sasuke-gay, _it's _nibbling _it." Sasuke immediately frowned after hearing what she had called him and opened his mouth to make a snarky comment.

"Sorry, pinky. Didn't know you were still a hot head." he said still frowning.

"Screw you." she responded. Sasuke could tell that he was pissing her off. But, he couldn't loose his man pride and apologize.

Sakura took her phone out of her purse she had been carrying and had pressed it's home button.

_1:04 PM_

_August 16th, 2014_

"Look I have to-" Sakura was saying before she had been quickly interrupted by Sasuke.

"Have to what?" Sasuke asked. This had obviously peaked his curiosity. Sakura didn't know how to put this. She didn't know how she was going to word this. Why? Because she didn't know where the hell her college was. She knew where street was, knew that if she passed the college she might know where it is...but she hadn't really passed anything.

"Umm...places." she said nervously fiddling with her hands looking to her right outside the window.

"Places being...?" he asked, moving his head over to his left (her right) to look at her face.

"School." she stated turning her head to look at him.

"What college?" he asked. Once again, Sakura Haruno was being questioned by the famous Sasuke Uchiha.

"None of your business. Sheesh." Sakura said and scoffed, "Look, I really have to go." She stood up from the booth and tried walking away. But a firm grasp on her forearm stopped her from leaving.

She didn't turn around. She didn't want to fell for him again. She knew that it would be a waste of time. She falls for him, then that's it.

She doesn't even know anything about him.

Unless he didn't really change from when she last saw him.

Which was in elementary.

Yeah.

He probably changed.

"Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke said in a low voice then cleared his throat.

Oh.

My.

God.

Was he trying to seduce her?

It's only been...5 mins and he's already trying to seduce her.

Sakura tried pulling her arm away with failed attempt.

"Look, Sasuke. That past is the past. I don't like you anymore." she took and deep breath and continued as his grip on her loosened, "You totally broke my heart in elementary..and that was about...six years ago? Anyways, the answer to your question: USC. It's four days before I have to move into a dorm. And you're wasting my time." Sakura pulled her arm back while looking at him. His wide onyx eyes were staring at her.

"I-" he started.

"I have to go." Sakura said and sighed quietly while pinching the bridge of her nose, "I don't even know where USC is..." she mumbled softly and gasped when Sasuke grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the coffee shop dragging her to his car.

"Go to your car and follow me." he said strictly as if he were my father, "Because I'm going there too."

He let her forearm go and opened the door to his car, slammed the door shut and left her flustered and wide eyed and mouthed. She grabbed the keys out from her purse and walked stiffly to her black car, using the electronic key to click all the doors open. She opened her door and stepped inside. Thrusting her key into the keyhole and starting the ignition she watched as Sasuke pulled out and started driving away. She scowled again, which she never ever does and started to follow the midnight blue Porsche.

**Note: Hoped you liked this chapter. I'm sorry if it jumps around. And Sakura might be a bit OOC..same as Sasuke. But review please. It really gives "inspiration". xD**


	3. Chapter 3: Yay Uni!

**His Eyes Saw Love**

_I'm sorry for leaving. Life is so stupid sometimes. :c Enjoy~_

**Note: This chapter will take place AFTER Sasuke shows Sakura where USC is.**

- - - • - - -

She leaned her head against her left palm hoping that class would end soon. She was bored to death and was twirling her pink Hello Kitty mechanical pencil in right hand. She sighed and felt her eyes slowly drooping.

"Sakura?"

Sakura's trance had been broken by a soft but stern voice calling out her name. She lifted her head off the table and noticed that everyone had left the medium sized classroom. She turned her head to look at the person who had been calling her name. _Mr. Hatake…? _

"Huh?" Sakura said under her breath. She looked around the room again. She still couldn't find anything or anyone.

Then it hit her.

She had slept through class.

_Oh shit…this is so bad… _she thought sitting upright and gathering her things off the table, which she had put them on. As she was trying to rush out of the classroom she almost bumped heads into Mr. Hatake.

"Watch where you're going." He said and turned around holding a book walking away slowly. Mr. Hatake had been wearing a dark mask that covered up every part of his face except his right eye. His hair was a spiky silver mass that seemed to lean over to the right side of his head.

"Y-You're not gonna punish me?" Sakura quickly called out before Mr. Hatake left the room. He didn't even turn around to look at her and give her the answer she wanted. Instead, he just walked out the door and left a clueless Sakura sitting in her seat.

- - - • - - -

"But…but…" the blonde pouted.

"No." he ran his hand through his spiky blackish blue-ish hair.

"Why?" Naruto yelled. The blonde glared at him and rolled his eyes for the millionth time today.

"Just no." he replied again crossing his arms around his chest. After about 3 minutes of Naruto glaring at him, he stood up and started to walk back to his dorm.

"Wait, teme!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke could feel all the eyes turn to look at the 'bromance' him and Naruto shared. Naruto clutched onto Sasuke and started to become limp. Which, Sasuke didn't have a problem with. _He was ripped of course._

"Get off." Sasuke said after awhile of practically dragging Naruto all the way around campus. Sasuke had stopped walking at this point and hoped that Naruto would let go of his waist because what Naruto was doing was in _his _opinion 'gay'.

"But you _have _to tell me, Sasu-gay." Naruto whined and pulled on Sasuke's black collared shirt. If Naruto kept doing this he could literally pull Sasuke's pants down. Now, that wouldn't be good for his rep. but maybe for the fangirls…

Sasuke was wearing a collared shirt and tanned khakis that went up to his knees. He didn't have any of his school stuff with him because he had dropped all his things at his dorms and came back out to help Naruto with something. Which of course wasn't anything important but more to settle some of his needs.

"I said 'No.'" he said in a aggravated tone which made Naruto tense up.

"So you don't have a tomato fetish?" Naruto asked his grip still tight around his waist.

Sasuke frowned and flicked Naruto on the forehead, "You idiot. I don't have a fucking tomato fetish."

As Naruto was flicked in the forehead he scowled and released his grip off Sasuke's waist and ran in front of him.

"But I heard that you like…eating tomatoes off girls' nip—" Naruto was quickly cut off by Sasuke cold glare. Which Naruto knew all too well, "Okay, okay." He quickly covered up for what he said earlier and asked about how Sasuke's day went. He obviously didn't respond to Naruto because he was very irritated. After a while of walking across the campus Sasuke and Naruto finally made it back to their dorm.

Naruto, obviously being the dumbass he was, ran straight of the door and pushed it open, leaving Sasuke in the dust. Sasuke scowled and crossed his arms around his chest walking at a faster pace than what he was walking a few seconds ago.

"Hurry up, teme!" the blonde yelled at the raven-haired man jumping from foot to foot like a kid who'd just woken up on Christmas day and saw all the presents lying under the tree.

Sasuke pushed past Naruto, "I swear to god, dobe, if we didn't live on campus I would've killed you by now."

Naruto gulped and stopped bouncing up and down and frowned, "You need to be nicer, teme…" the blonde let the door shut by itself. Inside, Sasuke and Naruto were both ready for another hectic day of uni.


End file.
